Midnight Visit
by Midnight Ryne
Summary: They wear the uniforms, guardians of justice, but one winter's night at the midnight hour he finally sees her without the badge. Shadow of Existence one shot. John Blake & Haley Blazen.


**Midnight Visit**

* * *

A soft knock came a scuffed up door that bore marks of urban decay an hanging in the middle was fresh wreath with red and gold ribbon, and Haley Blaze looked up from her novel long enough to realize that it was almost the midnight hour and her steel-blue eyes shot a wary gaze to the direction of the apartment's door.

She quickly retrieved her firearm from it's leather hostler on the table, and gingerly did quick strides to the door, her hand swiped the chain of the latch and then she twisted the doorknob. Anticipation was rising in her veins, as she drew out a shaky exhale and pressed the nose of gun on her jaw, closing her eyes from a brief moment as she regained her courage and fully opened the door.

For a moment, she became frozen, staring at John. Detective John Blake. Off the clock for the evening shift and still dressed in his GCPD uniform that fitted over his slender body that he wore with pride as if it became a second skin to him...his dark hair was slicked back and soft dark chocolate eyes were gently and filled with warmth and in his hand was brown tinged folder drenching from the evening snowfall.

"Detective, Blake," Haley sputtered lowering her gun, feeling slightly flushed with his unannounced presence at her East End apartment, and crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him with a intense stare of blue. "What are you doing there at this hour?"

"I was in the neighborhood. checking up a few kids that I know and I saw that you're apartment was still lit."

She nodded with an uncharacteristic smile playing on her delicate red lips. "Well, I hardly sleep at night." she replied, looking steady into his dark eyes and noticing the snow dusted on his short wind-swept locks. "Would you like to come in?"

His smooth lips curled into a smug smirk, "You're actually going to invite in your place?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to her firearm. "I guessing you're to read me my rights before I step through you're door, Detective Blazen."

"Only if you want me to," she purred, grinning slyly.

He smiled, drinking in the less guarded sight of her, she was dressed in a black pullover, stretched leggings and ballet flats. Her dark auburn hair was cascading over her trim shoulders, and she looked less reserved and more comfortable. Very non-Haley Blazen like. _Almost._

She took noticed and rolled her eyes, "I know this look is shocking for you,"

Blake blinked his eyes, and parted his lips releasing a deep breath. "No. It's beautiful on you...I mean..uh.. it's fine."

Haley stared at him for a good half-minute and then said, "So are you coming in or not?"

He reacted to her different tone of voice, less firm and more seductive. He allowed his feet to cross the threshold, as she sunk her body into the cushions of the couch, tucking her knees against her chest as she looked up at him with piercing hooded blue orbs that sparkled in the dim lamp light.

"Can I get you anything?" she politely asked, the corners of her red lips turning up into a blissful smile. "Coffee, tea or a soda."

He shook his head, "No thanks. I already had my fill back at the MCU."

"Are you sure because I was going to make a cup of tea for myself." she replied, swinging her legs off the cushions. She rose and sauntered to the kitchen with graceful poise almost like she was ballerina and she opened a few cupboards and grabbed a box of tea, busing herself with preparation of filling the kettle. "Anything new and exciting at the MCU tonight?"

"Not if you three armed assaults in the Old Town district and one robbery at North Crescent the excitement of the evening." he sighed, "Gordon inquired me to run through the old police files of a murder case that happened a few years ago...it wasn't anything eye catching. Just a result of a abduction of a teenager."

"Abductions are usually followed with rape and then murder," Haley replied back. "The suspects feel guilty for the crime of mistreating the victim so they clean up their tracks and get rid of back story with deadly force." She dropped to tea bags into ceramic mugs. "I've seen the ugly side of those stories back at NYPD, mothers would storm into our offices and demand for the suspects to confess the truth on why their daughters were killed and what was the reason of the morbid choice."

Blake nodded, watching her step out of the kitchenette and sat back down on the couch, leaning her back into the cushions as she gestured him to join her. He accepted and sat down beside her, knowing that he was entering dangerous female territory.

He smiled, it was the same polite, friendly and unsure smile. "When I was teenager I discovered the meaning of what it's like to lose a friend by violence. Everyone tells you that you'll get over it and she'll fade from your mind once a new girl steps into your life." He dropped his eyes down, feeling the heat of slender body seep into his bones. "But you can't get over the guilt of knowing that you could have done something to save instead of leaving it in police hands."

"What was your friend's name?" she asked, looking at the discomfort etch over his youthful features.

He blinked. "What was her name?"

"Yes. It's alright if you don't want to reveal it...I understand how you feel."

He stared at her, his lips slightly parted, as she averted her eyes to the rose in vase on her coffee table and he continued. "When I was young and careless I made a lot of enemies more than friends...but there was this Latino boy from the Bronx that came out of his housing project and defended me when I was getting beaten up by a pack of girls, pushing me against a fence. I never shed a tear because tears make you weak instead I endured every scratch and kick until blood poured from my lips. This boy was the hero of the day, he fought them off and helped me clean up my wounds with a garden hose. After that day, we became the best of friends until he turned sixteen years old and joined a street gang, switchblade thugs."

Her eyes fell to the crimson pedals of the rose, " One night he get careless and was murdered by the rival gang's leader. Stabbed on every part of his torso until he bled out to death. My uncle got the call the next morning and I remember sitting on the stairs of our apartment crying my eyes out and cursing out every foul words I could muster up and then after I place a rose on his grave...I toughen up my emotions and never cried since."

Blake stared into her darken blue orbs and spoke, "Jessica. Her name was Jessica."

Haley touched his thigh with a soothing touch of her hand, "You don't need to go into the details." she said with a whisper that almost sounded like a breath entering his chest. "We both mourn for the people that were taken from us. They'll always be a part of us but we can't dwell on the mistakes that played out because we chose to do something less important at that at when we could have saved them."

Blake brushed his fingers over her knuckles, as she looked at out her hand with an alarming gaze.

"She was beaten to death by a jealous ex-boyfriend. Her body was found on the field of Gotham High. He finally got a chance to look at her, she was unrecognizable. I wanted revenge that it consumed me just like one I watched my father great shot because of gambling debt. I felt the anger heat inside my bones from he trailed for Jessica's murder by Harvey Dent but inside of getting sentence to life because there was no evidence that proved he was murderer, the DA let him walk. The next day I was found dead inside his apartment. And I was left to stare down at her grave in the rain."

"I'm sorry," she said with a soothing tone. "Is that real reason why you decided to become a cop?"

He shook his head, staring off at her bookshelf. "No. Jim Gordon is the reason. He's good and respected man that never gives up the fight."

"Gordon is good cop. One of the few that I've seen who actually cares about lives of the citizens. I heard that you called Harvey Dent the White Knight but I think Gordon is the Grey Knight. He is the shield that protects this city and I can see that same fire in your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, John."

He grinned, slightly blushing. "You have the same fire in your eyes as well, Haley."

Her deep -set blue orbs were unlike Jessica's brown ones that he saw every time he closed his eyes. They were passionate, daring and intense. She wore only a hint of makeup to highlight her sharp curvatures and he was glad for that. She was completely natural and in her own element.

He brought his hand up and gently stroked his fingers through her silky strands, fighting the urge to kiss her but quickly lowered it on her lap. "Sorry."

She nodded understandingly. "No need to be so apologetic." She heard the kettle whistling on the stove top. "I'll go make up our tea." She quickly rose and did quick stride to the kitchenette, lifting the kettle off the burn, and turning the knob of the gas off. She turned around and poured the hot water into the cups and then stole a glance at him, her heart was starting to pound inside her ribcage.

She then waited a few seconds and suddenly felt the urge to go back to him, she moved back into the living room, his eyes had fallen on her sleek legs, and then moved to the huge portrait of Manhattan on her wall. She smiled and sat down to whisper over his ear, instead of gentle breath it was hot making his skin become moist. "The Big Apple is a city you can really lose yourself in."

He gave her a sideways look. "I know."

A moment later, her lips grazed a lingering caress over his ear, making his throat constrict. A shiver shot down his spine and he closed his eyes, steadying his pulse as her lips moved down an inch and kissed his neck.

It was a soft, tentative and warm kiss, and he turned his face toward her, lifting his head and cupping her jawline as he pulled her close to him. His were parted as he nervous, unsure and ready to bolt through the door, but the trusting gleams of her eyes left him frozen. They were close, warm breath ghosting over the other's jaw, almost nose to nose and his palms were starting to sweat.

"Haley," he breathed, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "Maybe we should..."

It was to late, her soft fingers brushed over his cheeks, and then she pulled him closer, brushing her lips over his upper lip. It was just enough for him to get a small taste of her and his lips were trembling against hers, and his mind was focused only on her and he knew that he was going to kiss her.

Instinctively he reached out and splayed his sweaty hands over her hips, pulling her tightly against him and crushed a hard, nourishing and desperate kiss on her ruby blades, tasting her and relishing her as both of their were stricken from breath. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip, teeth and slid deeper and she threaded her fingers through his short locks of hair. He flipped her into his arms as she sunk into the bottom cushions, his weight was settling on her. as she curled her arm around his neck and kissed him with feverishly. She arched up against, his radio bashing against her breasts and badge dug into the fabric of her pullover as she tasted, explored and ventured deeper into his mouth. Every nerve in his body were singing like hot wire as he drown inside her with slips and slides of his tongue.

And then his cell rang inside his pant's pockets, halting their journey.

They reluctantly broke apart, panting and gulping for air as his stunned dark eyes looked deeply into her eyes and smiled down at her with a gently brush over his lips on her jaw. "You better take the call...could be important." she purred against his sweaty cheek. He nodded and lifted himself off her, removing the phone from his pocket and looking at the message on the screen. "Any entertainment for tonight?"

He smirked, looking down at her. " No. Just a text message from an old friend." He lowered himself down, feeling complete boneless as her dainty fingers rubbed over the buttons of his uniform.

His lips dropped and bruised her neck with moist suction and she gripped his shoulders, kissing his neck with fierce groans escaping from the depths of her throat and when he lifted his head to claim her lips again she smirked, toying over his badge. "You know it's dangerous getting involved with your partner on the force."

He grinned and brushed her hair back as her fingers traced his jaw. "I'll take my chances, Detective Blazen."

She kept her mouth shut, knowing that after his night things were going to get complicated between them but she was too busy to deny that truth as she pulled off his dark blue shirt over his shapely shoulders. In when impulse, he was on the floor and her legs were straddled over his trim waist. " You have the right to remain to silent."

Blake raised his arms over his head, he smiled. "Do you need the handcuffs?"

She leaned down and pressed her forehead atop of his, her hands wrapped around his wrists. "That be necessary for tonight. Although I might be using some excessive force."

He laughed and then covered her lips with a passionate kiss, and both of them felt the pain in their bones from the jabs of the past melt as their two hearts started to beat as one.

For the first time they felt alive.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this because I love writing Blake and Haley together, and plus they've been left out of the main story for too long. This piece is a one shot that is just about them. Enjoy and thank you. I might do a Bruce and Selina one shot for Shadow of Existence, just let me know what you would like...it has to happen before the events of Chapter 34. Thank you.**


End file.
